Going through
by WhiteApple00
Summary: Being reborn was awful. Being reborn in a fictional world as the twin sister of one of the most problematic characters was even worse. But being reborn with an even more complicated life that said character was the worst case scenario I would ever think of.
1. Beginnig

_**I'm painfully aware of the fact that my english is not perfect, due to the fact that is my third language and that speaks for itself. I, however, hope to improve thanks to this story and, with time, correct every grammatical atrocity you will find through the line of this "book".**_ _ **Still I hope you'll enjoy this little mad idea of mine. Reviews will be always appreciated.**_ _ **This first chapter it's very short and introductive, although still a bit boring, but the next ones will be longer and more interesting!**_

 _ **Disclamier: It's rated M due to Bakugos' swearing (and we all know he does that a lot), sensitive themes such as violence, abuse, rape and other not pleasant subjects for sensitive people. Also I, obviously, don't own my hero academia, just my OC and her plot line.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Human lives are ephemeral. No matter what we do, who we are, we'll end up unavoidably dying. It's a simple understatement, the thruth behind our existence. We're born, we grow and then we die. Someone will be remembered and someone forgotten, but in the end we'll end up dying.

Or, at least, was my belief before being reborn.

o0o

I was at work. It was a rainy day at the beginning of October and I was driving to the little supermarket where I was working undercover. Being a CIA agent often led me taking a good amount of fake jobs, in order to complete some missions.

That day was finally the one in which I would finally capture that sex trafficant that as been on the wanted least for to much time, according to my superiors word.

I parked the car in the desert area around the supermarket, cautiosly charging my gun, before putting it in the belt's lining. Taking the case containing my uniform I exited the car.

The rain was hitting hard the ground, making a relaxing sound. Everything seemed to be enveloped in ethereal aura o made by the rain.

Suddenly in the the grayish parking a piercing sound shattered the magic atmosphere.

As soon as the thought "gun!" flashed in my mind, a burst of pain rose from my left arm.

Dropping the useless bag, I hid behind the car door aiming for my gun as soon as possible, looking for whoever shot me. I felt the blood from the wound soaking the ground with red drops.

Another bullet land very close to my head. Gritting my teeth, trying to focus on the trajectory, completely different from the previous one, but my sight became blurry and the rain seemed helping me bleed even faster.

As the third bullet fired I knew that I wasn't going to see the next sunrise. Odd how for over a decade I was taught that my end could come suddenly, without any warning, and yet, I wasn't able to really accept it.

Pain spread through my chest. I was pretty sure that the projectile perfored my lung, as I felt the oxygene didn't reach my lungs anymore. I started coughing, coughing blood, before dropping on the ground, waiting the inevitable end through atrocious sufferings.

Lying on the ground the only thing I could think of was how my life mattered nothing in the big scheme of things. With the exeption of a few lucky ones, for better or for worse, the majority of the human beings will be forgotten in a few decades, after all the people who cared about them will inevitabilly die as well.

My last thought was not directed to my beloved ones, deciding insted that with my last breath I would curse the unfair reality of life. Pathetic, and so tipically human.

And there, under the heavy rain in an anonimous parking in Arizona, my bless – or my curse – happened.

o0o

The first thing I felt next was slimy. A disgusting sensation, accompained with the irritating screams of a baby – or maybe two? - that made the situation unberable. I couldn't see, my eyelids uncooperative, any attempt to move my limbs useless. Every sense blurry, as if underwater.

After slowly becoming aware of the numb state of my body, I finally understood what was going on. Or at least an absurd thought crossed my mind.

One of the annoying crying baby was none other than myself.

That, with the clear memory of my death, was enough to led me to assume one single possible conclusion.

I was reborn.

Now this kind of news can be welcomed in three different ways: total and unconditionate joy. In an extreme situation the predominant side of your caratcher will take over everything else. In this case you'll only see the bright side of the unconventional fact, at least at the beginning. Unconventional being a clear euphemism.

The second possible reaction is a total rejection and/or only being able to think at the worst way in which things could possibly go wrong. A traumatic event which could be starting lofe all over again can lead to a mental breakdown, shown as anxiety and depression.

The last possible reaction is simply fainting. Too much emotional baggage can be too much to be carried and the body decides to cast the exhausted mind in an dreamless sleep in order to be able to accept better what was going on.

Or at least this would be what in normal circumstances I would have thought about a so unlikley situation would stroll. Lacking of actual studies on the subject, that was the only way to think about it.

Now, having just woke up after getting a bullet in a lung, discovering the regress from full-grown adult to baby and the whole heavy baggage of feelings coming with them, my ability of making coherent and smart thoughts was momentally thrown in the toilet for the sake of primal instincts.

Instincts that allowed me to do one sigle thing: freak the shit out.

I was pretty sure that, in a glimpse of calmness, whoever had the role of taking care of me was panicking, trembling and murmuring things that, even if I couldn't hear properly, sounded like not exactly child friendly words.

Slowly, very slowly, I began to calm down, for the joy of that poor soul that was clearly having a hard time with me. Just then I noticed that his – or was it hers? – trembling was him – or her – moving. Moving downwards.

Now, as much as my blurry sight allowed me to see, the ceiling of wherever I was all but white. And that was the first of many incongruent things. Newborn were usually cleaned from the blood – thought that gave me goosebumps – or, if needed, incubated. Neither of these actions happened too far from the room where the mother was. And, if I was right and the trembling was index of motion, we were moving for quite long.

I knew my sense of time was screwed, along with the reste of my body, but I couldn't bring myself to not wandering where the hell I was being brought.

I had even the odd sensation of increasing cold, but then again I wasn't sure if that was the reality or just some phantom sensations.

Frustrated, angry and very confused I felt tiredness quickly taking over me. Whatever was going on I would have plenty of time to figure out how to deal with all that madness later. In that moment the comfortable arms of Morpheus reclaimed me.

And then all went black.

o0o

The next time that I really woke up was several months later the miracle. Or however the fact should be named. I, luckly, slipped throught consciousness to the opposite, being asleep for almost all the time. This state allowed me to avoid any coherent thoughts on the whole situation, giving me a long rest from the events of that not-so-happy day.

In that moment, completely calm and aware of myself, I was pretty sure that my situation wasn't as terrifing as my panicked thoughts had drawn it. Actually, my already developed mind would be a bless in a lot of situations.

What happened was still hard to accept, but at least I welcomed that new awkward reality, even if still a bit skeptical. Lying in that crib I, for the first time, started questioning where I was. The first time around I noticed the growing cold, but I didn't want to really rely on m the questionable reliability of my senses.

But then I could feel the very uneasy cold coming from somewhere near me.

"Oh, you're up Nozomi-chan!" someone was getting closer to the crib and, somehow, was bringing with him the cold.

What the hell?!

A little noise escaped my lips. The coldness was affecting me, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. The person looked at me, smiling, with white locks all around her face. My vision was returning back to normal but still a bit clouded, so everything was still a bit unclear. Now in my past life I knew quite a few people who enjoyed dying their hair whit the most unlikely color, still, those of the young woman, or at least that was what I assumed from the voice and her face with not even a single wrinkle on it, looked natural.

I didn't want to throw another tantrum, but if she was my mother how in the world she got natural white hairs. And then again this experience – should I call her that? – was showing me how much of a mad world can be hours. Yes I knew albinism could be an explanation, but grey eyes and rather pink – or anyway darker than total white – were clear signals of absence of this particular cirumstance.

The woman's smile disappeared, quickly turned into a concernded look.

"You're not feeling good Nozomi-chan? I know that you're probably missing your mom, but right now it's better for you to stay far away from her. Oh god, why am I even bothering to talk to you? It's not like you can understand what I'm saying right now." Spoke the woman, ending with a light chuckle

Refocusing on the white haired woman a glimpse of worry breached in my mind.

I knew that she was probably just doing an understatement, maybe even to sound reassuring. And probably her friendly tone could have gained the simpathy of an average toddler. But the only thing that I could feel for her was pity.

As much I didn't really been awake during the past four months, I knew that that woman was always there. And even when I wasn't awake I was pretty sure that she was there, watching over me. As a full-grown woman was pretty sure that spending the majority of the days watching over a little brat wasn't the most exiting experience.

I remembered that in my previous life – it was always going to sound this awkward? – people used to say that taking care of children should be a breath of fresh air, but as much as I would have liked to think to see it in that way I highly doubt that interact with none other than a brat all day long would be very healty

However, I had other issues to deal with.

Baby instincts were a pain in the ass. Simple as that. Once my train of thoughts that very awkwardly took all my attention at the words of my caretaker, or whatever the young woman was, I began to cry. Well that was very degrading.

I could really die of embarassment. The girl certainly wasn't aware of the fact that I was an adult, at least mentally, but I really did hate the fact the only way to communicate was through sounds and, well, display of dramatic reactions. Oh god how I hate crying.

The girl picked me up from the crib, leading in the other corner of the cold room. Her touch was unnaturally cold, but for the sake of my mental health I just ignored the fact. Paranoia and over thinking on everything were my worst traits, and right now were very useless.

My thoughts – I should've really started to think less – were aburptly interrupted by something that was trying to enter my mouth. After the first moment of panic I noticed that I was really hungry. So, even though I felt imbarassed, I started to drink the milk.

Screw pride. I wasn't planning on dying another time.

And there began my journey. A though and hard one. But still my life.


	2. Adjusting

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia. There will be some tough subjects, although I'll put a trigger warning in the explicit chapters.** **Contains swearing.**

 **Here we are with the second chapter. It will probably contain some explanation that you already know, but they will be very important for the first arc of the story. Infact it wont reach the actual story till the second arc, even third, but first I need to show you what crazy childhood I made up for Nozomi. It will contain some canon charatcher, but I'm too of a bad person to just let her wander off without some bad shit happening. This said, enjoy the chapter!**

o0o

At the age of one year old, I witnessed the fact that the world I ended up in was weirder than I had expected.

The first time the _thing_ happened I was crawling in my room, for the first time let alone, and exploring the environment. The parquet was clean to the degree I could almost mirror myself in it.

 _Call it maniac_.

The walls were made of stone, various shade of grey coulouring theme, making the surface all but smooth. Touching it, a little layer of ashen dust deposed on chubby tiny finger. I was a little puzzled by the difference between the floor and the walls but, all in all, I didn't care. I wasn't there to scream at every awkward thing I saw.

The room was big. Give it for my restricted dimensions or because it was actually huge, it took me a good amount of time to reach every corner of the room. There weren't any windows, strange but why lose time on useless things like that? Probably the boredome of being a toddler was getting overwhelming for me.

Exploring the only place I saw I've been for over a year was the most adventurous thing I've done in that life, and that spoke for himself. I was able to speak perfectly after my vocal chords were developed enough, but Tomoe – the girl who babysitted be for this whole time – was restless on introducing me on writing yet. She didn't actually told me why, but I didn't insist.

Tomoe was very gentle. She was always ready to help me out with whatever I couldn't do on my own (included basic things as eating, something that was still very humiliating for me), and she never complained on her situation. When I started talking very early on, aside from the comprehensive initial surprise, she started basic conversation in order to teach me new words.

Another thing that initially scared me off was the language. Even if I still knew how to speak english I found myself perfectly capable to understand and speak japanese too, awkward since in my previous life I never had the chance to learn it. However, as much as I could perfectly speak it I hadn't the slightest clue on how to read or write it, and I knew that that was going to be a pain in the ass.

Looking around I spotted the armchair in front of the little alight chimney. Not so far from the chimney, attached to the wall, the was the little kitchen with fridge, cooker, food storage and oven, where my caretaker cooked our food. Where did our food stocks come from isn't something I knew.

The only other things in the room were my crib and Tomoe's bed. It wasn't empty, but for the room's dimentions it could seem it was. However, even if on the surface the room could seem the tipical mountain shelter, a warm place, protected from the outside, it was very cold.

Suddenly the door opened and Tomoe entered, her left arm covered with _ice_.

I found myself staring at her, mouth wide open, my mind winnowing all the possibilites for what was happening. A thin layer of ice wrapping around her limb. It wasn't like she had to keep her arm in a refrigerator, her arm would have looked everything but something near what was now. The skin, instead of the blue-violet color that should have gotten from hypothermia, instead being a healthy pink.

 _What the hell?!_

The ice was like a coat placed over the arm, something that wasn't supposed to happen in any given situation. Gaping like an idiot I couldn't find an answer that was actually logical, even _human_ , and I could almost feel my neurons fry in order to find an acceptable explanation that didn't include alien kidnappings or misterious governement esperiments for enhanced humans. Too much for someone who's actually reborn. In the case they were going to create a real Captain America they had my full support. I mentally slapped myself for the uselessnes of thought.

My gasps were the stupidest habit I had, and that was an understatement.

However, snapping again to the real world, Tomoe seemed to be very annoyed.

"Next time Chojuro prank me like this I'm going to freeze him and throw him in the ocean." Muttered rabidly, placing the unharmed arm on the frozen one sighing heavly. I, instead, became to analize what she said. She was angry at someone for what happened, but not actually freaking out for the actual fact that her limb was _frozen_. Now that was really confusing.

I crawled till the white haired girl – shame on my uncooperating legs, who still refused to work properly – trying to gater her attention, an explanation was all I asked for. I shut my mouth closed once I started drooling, disgusting fact, before I asked the so agoniated question, obviously eliminating the huge quantity of swearings.

"Tomo-chan why is your arm frozen?"

Probably my puzzled face was in some way funny, because my caretaker bit her lip in order to not start laughing, although she was shaking. I realised two things from that reaction: Tomoe was a _terrible_ liar. And she was making fun of me. Now a mature reaction to her burst of amusement should have been asking politely what was funny about my question. And, until contary proof, was an adult. An adult in a child's body, sure, but still an adult. So when childlish instict took over and I pouted, I mentally slapped myself.

Tomoe's suffocated laughter burst wide at my embarassing espression. I took mental note to train on refraining those awkward insticts. Once she calmed herself a wide smile crossed her face.

"Sometime I forget that you spend all your time here without any contact with the world. Well, before the explanation, would you like to see something incredible?" she asked warmly, looking for a response. I quickly nodded, my mind going an extramile trying to guess what I was going to see.

The white haired girl replaced her left arm on the unabled one, which she previously moved to try to hide the laughter, lifting it a couple of seconds later.

And then the magic began.

The ice slowly started to melt and lift in hundreds of little snowflakes, beautiful cristals that moved under the Tomoe's command. Following the slow circular movement of her hand those incredible shards started to rotate around us, creating a magical hurricane. I stared at that breathtaking show with wide eyes and suddenly I felt the need to touch one of them.

Tomoe, feeling my desire, placed gently one of the snowflakes un my chubby finger. The complex draw made by the frozen cells was incredibly accured, detailed to the point it was like it was perfect. I was completly blown away from the spectacular show of the nature that I almost, _almost_ , missed the fact that it was made by nothing less than a human being.

In my previous life those kind of power were just an utopic dream, something that was materially impossible. I was perfectly aware of the fact that our brain was still an unknown ground, still I always felt like something should remain a mystery. I wasn't a beliver, some of the horrors I saw due to my job just made me drop any piece of belive I had, but I truly belived that human beings had a limit on what they could do or not.

And now, watching Tomoe controlling so easly an element, was like being slapped in the face. My belives were, once again, smashed down. It was upsetting, feeling like things I was so sure about were just mere speculation, just my mistaked way to see existence and a few things about it.

An oppressive grip on my heart left me breathless for a couple of seconds. For the the second time in a year I felt overwhelmed by reality and what was made of. Clenching my fists i felt my body shaking, rage thaking control over myself. I felt useless, stupid, and inevitably crushed by the weight of the truth. And there was nothing I could do about that. That persistent feeling would come every time this new existence will show me something I thought was impossible.

And I didn't want to feel like that never again.

So, unleshing my fists, I made a promise to myself. Whatever was my belief in my previous life, whatever was Karen Lindel's belief, died back in that wet parking in Arizona, along with my old self. Nozomi was still a child that had still to learn how the world worked. In that moment I buried Karen, my old self, the ruthless CIA agent, along with all her memories. ( _Are you really going to be able to get rid of **that** part of yourself?_).

Taking a deep breath, I snapped again in the world, feeling incredibly better. A weight was lift from my heart and, finally, I embraced Nozomi. In that moment I came across a strange lack of memories. What was my surname? But then again I put the thought aside. I needed to know what was that _magic_ that permitted Tomoe to control the ice.

"Are you okay?" a worried voice made look up, meeting my caretaker's gaze. I smiled in reply, nodding, action that made Tomoe relax, smiling warmly. Twitching her hand, all the snowflakes disappeared istantly, crushing the magic atmosphear.

"Well, I think you want to know what was that right? Let's take a seat before" she said, taking gently my hand and leading me to the armchair, her on the comfortable seat and me on her lap, sinking in the cozy pillows on it.

"I'll start with the basic, ok? The trick that I've done earlier was thanks to my quirk. Quirks are a mutation of the human being that gives them, let's see, what's the right word?" she started, and I inevitably started my usual over thinking, trying to thing of a way could this work out, before shutting down my ramblings, in favor of my earlier promise. _Burying my logical nature was going to be very hard._

"I think it's safe to call them superpower. Quirks can appear in a discreet form, like my ice control, which let invariate my human aspect - _let alone the white hair_ I mentally added - or cause a radical change at standard human body, like someone who has the powers and the aspect of a crocodile."

"So we basically live in a superhuman society, right?" the word quirk triggered my memories, but I would try to remember later. I had already broke my promise two time s in a row, but in that case it could help to understand better what was going on, so I wasn't going to make a fuss about it.

"We can say that. However the way people use they're quirks led to the institution of two category of people, that now are the are fundation of this, like you said, superhuman society: Heroes and Villains." She explained, creating some ice with her hand and twitching it, while watching the movements absorbed. I, however, started thinking about those two ads too the chaotic sistem that human – or as earlier said superhuman – society.

Realistically talking, people would, inevitably, start using their powers – or quirks, or whatever name they put on them – for their personal drawbacks. Of course there would be also someone who would rise and try to stop them. It was the natural course of things.

However giving them the name of Heroes and Villains was a bit unclear to me. In my past life, reading or watchin any comic or cartoon about the matter, at least the ones who aimed to a young audience, were very clear about a matter: Heroes incarnated the absolute good, whereas the Villains were the unquestionable bad. Applied to the real world, this reasoning didn't stood a chance.

Even if I was open at all the newcomes, beliving that human beings were just black or white was impossible. The shades of grey were everything we were made of and, even after being reborn in this awkward world, I still belived in that philosophy. Ying and yang were probably the best way to describe the world, to describe every world. And wouldn't change.

"And the police? I remeber you talking about them. _They're those who enforce the law_ , textual words. Isn't it kind of the work of the Heroes?" I asked, even if fully aware of the fact that Tomoe had never even mentioned the police, but screw caution, I was dying to now if the police corp was disbanded, if it evolved in the Hero department, or if it was still there, even if I wasn't really sure of what the police deparment could do alone, probably overshadowed by the Hero one, because it was obvious that becoming a Hero, was ten time more appealing than a police man. However mine were just theories, so I looked at my only surce of informations of the outside world.

"Actually the police department has very old roots. Infact it was an institution long before the appearance of quirks – in case you're asking, yes, there was a time were quirks didn't exist – and they were basically what Pro Heroes are now. Right now they have more a support role, they lead investigations, and they deal with more burocratical stuffs. They're still a powerful institution indeed but they're role had been a bit overshadowed by the Hero department." she said, clearly trying to elaborate the right way to explain things. Tomoe failed on using basic concepts to expose things, given the fact that if I wasn't an adult I would probably have struggled on understanding her words. But probably the fact that I seemed to pick up complex subject she didn't bother to be too careful.

The informations she fed me with made a lot of sense. In my understanding, even if it was very unlikely this _mutation_ to truly happen in my world, it seemed to made a lot of sense. I was probably ended up in a couple of centuries after my previous life time. The lack of consistent technology advance was due to the fact that, even if quirks appeared quite a long time ago, the newly found mutation had set back any other research, had took the monopoly of every brilliant mind, in order to have a better understanding of what was happening to the human race.

However I still had a couple of questions on these superpowers.

"Everyone in the world has a quirk?" I asked, trying not to sound impatient, even if I was pretty sure I largely failed.

Tomoe chuckled and answered "Not everyone, no. The eighty percent of the world's population has a quirk, but the esteems say that in a couple of generation we'll reach the totality, given the obvious few exeptions"

"So there's a large chance to have a quirk?"

"To these days finding someone who's quirkless is very rare, even if twenty percent can seem very high." my caretaker agreed, nodding eagerly. That confirmed the fact that I will probably have to deal with some awkward magic. It felt like a childhood dream becoming real, even if with some complications.

"When they usually show up?"

"It depends on the type of quirk. If they're the mutation type, like the ones who have the ability of some kind of animals, they show up at birth. Probably they're the only type who have just onee time to manifest. The others goes from birth to four years. If at the fourth year it doesn't appear said person is declared quirkless."

"It never happened that said quirk showed up after the four years time standard?" I asked, curious.

"Not that I'm aware of. Like I said, if it doesn't appear in time, you're automatically quirkless to the society's eyes."

Nodding, I patted her lap to ask her to drop me on the floor. The informations that this chat gave to me were pretty much the basis of the world I ended up, and the starting point for me to completely sink in this new reality. A little smile crossed my lips.

Maybe this life wouldn't be so bad after all.

o0o

The following year was anything but eventful. I was kept closed in that room all day long, without even being able to do something useful, or amusing, like reading because I didn't knew how to read kanji. Not that there were many books, any books, so I was stuck in the routine without anything to do but wonder around ( _I finally started walking again_ ).

Tomoe tended to disappear a lot, so my interactions with a human being were drastically cut off. All in all being left with my thoughts was leading me to insanety. I was I CIA trained agent, so for the time begin I could still cope, child insticts ignored and suppressed, but as the days became weeks, and weeks became months my mental barrier againist insanety was growing thinner and thinner.

I knew that the day the barrier would crack would be irreparable. ( _Like the many times **you** made people crack_).

One day Tomoe showed up later than usual. I had panicked at first, not knowing exactly the time was frustrating and my perception was reliable till a certain degree, listing all the horrible ways I could have died alone in that room. Over the two years of permanence hear I had grown accustomed to call it home, but in that moment she could have done _everything_ in order to go out from there.

However as my caretaker entered the room, I rapidly hid all my panic. It was an hard task, but being a problematic child could be very dangerous for me. I was pretty sure that in outside world there were people with telekinesis powers, and have someone reading my mind could expose my secret. I would give explanation I didn't have, and only way the whole deal would end was bad.

Once I looked up at Tomoe's face, her expression was full concern and nervousness. I made the most confused expression I could while she was walking towards me. Her steps were rigid, and cold sweat was running on her back. I could clearly tell she was upset about something too still, when she bent down to my level her voice was gentle as always.

"Nozomi-chan right now your mother requested to meet. However going out from this room would be really dangerous for you, even if he isn't here. This said, I need you to be one hundred percent cooperative, ok? I need you to be completely silent. Don't ask anything until I'll tell you it's safe. I need you to promise me you'll follow this rule Nozomi-chan, it's only for your own safety" she told me thaking my little hand in hers, concern clear in her voice.

I, however, was puzzled. _What was going on? Why keeping me in this room was the only way to stay safe? Why my mother wanted to see me now? Who was he?_

Thousands of questions blossomed in my mind, but I just nodded in agreement. Tomoe bit her lip at my reponse, fear and insecurity shining in her eyes, while hugging me thightly to pick me up. For the first time in two years I was going to see something else than just those dusty stone walls and the lacquered parquet. Exitment started to build up while the door cracked swiftly at the movement. Tomoe tensed, unsure if doing the next step – the only thing separating me from the danger of the outside world – was going to be the right thing, before sighing and finally cross that threshold.

The hallway was carved into the rock, a blurry orange light as the only lighting of the corridor. Tomoe's steps echoed through the corridor, making her flinch at every strange sound. To me, she seemed a bit paranoid. If her mother was willingly to risk to take her out was because she was sure whoever would harm her was nowhere to be seen. Or at least she hoped that. She wasn't going to bet on someone's good intention before even meeting him. Not even her, second, mother.

After the seeming endlessly hallway we met a little staircase who seemed to lead upwards. Even if I guessed that the reason because the Room – as I not so creativly decided to name the place I've been living in for the past two years - was always cold due to my caretaker's quirk, knowing that I was also kept in the basement was reassuring. At least some of the basic world's rules were still appliable to this one.

On a second thought maybe I wasn't very smart in considering living in the basement a relive, but in that moment it didn't really matter. A lot of questions added to the previous one. I never asked Tomoe what family member was she for me. It was obvious that we were related through my alien bicolor hair. Red and white locks mixed together made my head look like it was hit by un hurricane every time I didn't brush them properly. I thought that was the white haired girl way to make me brush them, even if I never saw my reflection in those two years of existence in that superworld. Still I thought that probably they really looked messy, so I did as instructed.

I didn't really know when we stopped – _she stopped_ – walking, however we were staring at a shogi door, Tomoe hardly biting her lips with a worried expression, meanwhile I was just curious. Taking a deep breath my care taker slid open the door, entering the room. One thing I noticed was, other than the clear japanese style, was the hugeness of the place. Hallways, rooms, doors, _everything_ was bigger than the average, thing that let me really perplexed. If _we_ lived in such I huge place, why confining me to the basement? Then again I asked myself who could this "him" be? The Chojuro she once mentioned, the first time she showed me her quirk? No, she talked about him fondly, even if he froze her arm, which still was a bit odd, but I highly doubted that he could be my misterious man.

The sad thing about my little investigation was that my sphere of known people was reduced to that. It was a bit frustrating, considering the fact that I was a CIA agent with the knoweldge of every single person in the world with just a mere click. The more time I spent there, the more I noticed the uselessness of my being a baby. I would have killed for a childish mind. I wasn't really good at coping with not being able to do, _literally_ , anything.

Noticing a dozed off, _again_ , I started paying attention to my surroundings: the room was very traditional with a closed tatami, a closet who covered an entire wall made of wood – the only one -, a bedside table, a desk with a computer and some plants here and there. Seated at the desk was a chubby little brat, about my age I guessed, with hair half white and half red. Even though my hair weren't split in half they had alternate lock with white and red, just like him.

Near him there was a woman who resembled scarily Tomoe, just older, with long white hair and a similar warm smile.

 _There's something wrong about her._

It wasn't like she didn't seem gentle. Her smile was warm, and the hand placed on the head of my supposed brother seemed to be very soft, but her eyes had a glimpse of something I remember wasn't very encouraging. I remember being an employed in a mental hospital. I saw that madness in more extended shape, still it was there. I assumed that whoever him was affected her in a very bad way. I wad very glad to be kept away from _him_.

Tomoe took a deep breath before gently leaning me on the ground. She bent to my height, taking my little hand in hers.

"Nozomi this is your mother, Rei. Rei this is _your daughter_ Nozomi" my caretaker went, oddly, without any onorific. Not that I cared much, but that was another signal that she was a bit off about the situation. I eyed my mother, who was staring at me with her creepy gaze. To every other human being she would be just a loving mother, but she gave me bad chills. I wanted to stay as much as far away from her I could. I knew she meant trouble.

Putting aside my dark thoughts, I smiled toothlessly at her, making up an act. As far as she doesn't know that I don't like her I could manage to stay away from her. Hopefully my acting skills wont be affected by the childish instict.

"Well, I think that you should probably meet Shouto too. Nozomi this is your twin brother." My mother introduced with her bright fake smile. I wasn't too shocked by the statement. It was rather obvious that the boy, Shouto, was my sibling. Hell probably even the fact that we were twin was noticeble from the very moment I set foot in this room.

I barely heard Rei introducing me to my brother – what a funny statement – since I was studying him as much as I could. He's heterocromia wasn't something to odd in my old world, though I never saw this shade of turquoise and grey. His hair were another affair. They were divided in halfs, red and white, and they were natural. But my hair were even odder, so I wasn't up to judge.

Mother brought him down to my level, so we could get truly to know each other. The more I watched him, the more a sense of deja vu, started with the explanation of what were quirks, grew stronger. His name, his appearance, is halfs, _everything_ triggered something in my memories although I couldn't place it. In the first place I thought had something to do with the fact we were twin, but analizing it better I knew it was from Before.

Suddenly Shouto rised is little chubby hand, looking at me and smiling: "Todoroki Shouto."

 _Oh_

It was _so_ obvious that I almost started laughing.

"Todoroki Nozomi"

I ended up in a manga.

 _I was reborn in a fictional world._

Well at least I didn't freak out.


	3. Encounters

After the short presentation Tomoe took me again in my basement/room. I didn't really get if she was being just paranoid or she heard Endavour coming, however she didn't relax till we closed the door.

Not that I care. In that moment I was just recollecting all the data , all the small data, I had on that world from Before: a kid without superpowers met his favourite hero, who turns out to have a quirk who can spare. I knew luck wasn't something so convenient, yet was my niece's favourite anime so I couldn't just break her trust spilling my doubts.

In that moment everything I could think about that story was going to be crucial for me. If I avoided the major plot developments I could maybe get unscratched from this whole new expirience. All in all I was lucky. Being set away from my not-so-friendly father was a major set further to my plan of getting out all the storm shit coming.

I had a really simple plan: try to get away from that dangerous household once I was old enough to take care of myself. Which, in Japan, meant by the time I turned fifteen I would be safe and sound in the other corner of the country. Still I had a long time to go. And the first step was getting education.

Now when I died I was in my early thirties, so I hadn't been to school – or anything near studying influence – for over a decade. That, added to my principally field job – the desk didn't fit me too much -, was clearly a sign that I would be out of shape. Added with the whole japanese alphabet (I didn't even know if alphabet was the right to word to adress it with), romanji aside, it was going to take an unholy amount of time to actually grasp something from this whole 'culture' thing. If I had to live in Japan I needed to act like a japanese. First rule of an infiltrator.

I shaked my head, rapidly getting rid of that thought from Before, focusing on my main goal. I still connected this life from the other. Sure, somethings were going to be very helpful for my surviving in this unknown world, but I wanted to split the two lives as two different things. Homesickness was a dangerous issue, and the last thing I want to fall for is definetly that. ( ** _She_** _knows what homesickness means, doesn't she?_ )

With a long sigh I got up from my bed. At the age of two I've been finally able to get a proper bed. The crib was something I utterly hated, considered the fact that I couldn't willingly get out from it (pity for my toddler form). I was still not in full control of my body, so as much as I mastered walking I still felt like a drunk trying to walk on a straight line. An obvious disaster.

Tomoe was sitting on the armchair in front of the bright fire coming from the chimney (were we in winter? I couldn't really remember the last time I took track of time), reading a book with coroful red cover with kanji being written in gold. Her reading glasses placed at the end of the nose, dangerously near falling, white hair wrapped in a messy bun, she looked extremely involved on the novel she was reading.

I missed being able to merge in a hole different world, breaking free of the chains of reality and, for once, thinking of troubles that are not truly mine. Reading of how they get to overcome the endless cycle of pain was a little comforting, at least during the periods when real life sucked the most. Two years far away from that feeling was awful, considering the hard times were coming.

And, when shit was going to hit the fan, there wasn't going to be time for little pleasure such as reading. At least not for a very long time. I knew that the simple fact that I didn't have a clue of how japanese was structured was going to be a major pain in the ass. Well, better become used to pains.

Patting my chubby little hand on her leg, I caught her attention. Smiling gently she took me on her lap, carefully closing the book, bookmark in place.

"Do you need something Nozomi-chan?" she asked, sinking in the armchair because of my weight.

"I want to read" I simply answered, frowning slightly at the unsurness in my voice. I didn't know why I esitated, but I didn't care. The last thing I needed was to bend my head on understanding myself. I have never been good at it, and sure I wasn't starting now. New life or not I was still complicated.

Tomoe looked surprised at most. Sure I was advanced for my age, speaking perfectly at the age of two was incredible, but usually children didn't start reading and writing 'till the age of six. And then here I come, asking for education. Another reason for this sudden thirst of knowledge was boredome. Yes, I had toys but, putting aside my mental age, even a child would be bored as hell by having to play every single day with the same things. And there wasn't even a tv, much to my dismay. I'd really appreaciate knowing how this world was going.

"Why would you want to read?" she asked out of curiosity, setting aside the initial surprise. I could read in her eyes that she truly didn't understand my reasons to be so inclined to reading. I couldn't blame her. She probably spent sometime with Shouto too, so she didn't expected me to act too different from him, probably assuming twins were somehow led to act the same. But as heterozygous twins we were more brother and sister, but as much as it was common knowledge, it was often forgotten. I thought that didn't even hear my quiver in the original question, as she wad acting like I was full of resolve and determinated. It seemed she was doing all the job for me, which I was defenetly grateful for.

"Because I'm bored, and there's nothing I can do for fun. So I remembred about the time you talked me about books and reading and it seemed so fun! You were very happy when you talked about it, so I wanted to be happy too!" I answered, false cheerfullness and overwhelming cuteness enhancing my words, trying push on her soft side. Luckly she was one to fall for such things and soon her questioning look melted in a warm smile.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to learn written japanese!" she said happily, clapping her hands in exitement.

I simply reprimed an annoyed sigh. There were going to be long weeks.

o0o

There was it. That was the moment where my brain fried completly. I was trying to remember the god knows-which-number kanji as I simply shut down. My eyelids didn't want to comply a simple task such as staying open, i yawned every two minutes or so and I started mumbling things that made no sense at all. Which seemed to highly amuse Tomoe, who was snickering quietly, trying to contain the laughter she was probably shaking her from the inside. I pouted, more to seem believable than anything, as I grew frustrated. It's been two months from when I started my writing training and I reached two hundred kanji quota, something my caretaker highly respected me for, and something that simply made me want to throw a tantrum.

My child needs took over most of the times when I studied for more than a short period of time before becoming sleepy, tired and in high need of a coffee. Something that I wasn't getting anytime soon. I sighed, resting my head on the table, as my breath slowly became regular and my eyelids heavier at every blink. I fell in Morpheus embrace with a soft laugh in my ears.

Sleep isn't something I like to get. Sure, napping and the general action is something I used to cherish, and I probably would even now, but when the only thing you can dream about are nightmares it quickly escalates the list of thing I don't really look forward. Getting a bullet in your head every single night is enough to make even the thoughest person crumble, so I tries to avoid it as much as I could, but luckly that time I was to tired to dream.

So when I woke up – not having the slight clue of what time was it - my mood was better than average. During the first year in this world I could sleep through the day without being bothered by anything, and the fact that I still could get some sleep came as an appreaciated news.

I sat up, scanning the room around me and rubbing my eyes, still kind of sleepy. It didn't come with surprise that Tomoe wasn't there, probably babysitting Shouto as he couldn't still be left alone. The amount of fate she put in me was incredible, but it was better that way. Japanese culture was different from the American one, even when it came to kids thought capacity. Guess is something that I had to get used to. I hopped down from the bed, wandering towards the fridge, looking for something to eat, meanwhile noticing that all the mess that derived from the writing lessons was still there, looking awful. Tomoe was good, but she was a bit lazy, not that I was any different.

Opening the fridge and grabbing an apple, I turned to find something to do in the meantime as I actually wasn't feeling like trying to figure out other kanjis without supervision. I was smart, but literature had never been my sector. Looking around I actually noted something odd: the door was open. Although Tomoe trusted me on not going out, leaving me keys just in case of emergency, even though I needes a chair to get to the lock, she didn't trust anyone to come in. I doubted highly Endavour or anyone by any mean was going to attempt of going in that specific room of the basement, but who was I to speak?

So when I saw the door open I got wary. I needed to work on surrounding awareness seen how much time I used to spot something so easy like that. Slowly I headed to the door peeking outside, just slightly. The besement wasn't the most crowded area of the household, but sure thing I didn't want to risk being spotted by Endavour. My plan were to get as far as I could from here and sure I wasn't getting screwed by an open door. The corridor was dark, just a saber of light from inside my room. The absence of windows was kind of disorienting but I worked on worst places so I wasn't in the position to complain. If I was a real child, then the issue was different.

I couldn't see much, but I was pretty sure I was hearing steps going far ahead on the left, the opposite way of the stairs to return to the main house. Now, my self preservation instinct knocked in, trying to make me avoid at all costs going on esplorations, but curiosity won over as my tiny chubby feets began to lead me in the dark. I couldn't claim to be uneffected by the dark, paranoia showing non exstisting things, but over the years I learned to ignore whatever I thought I saw in the dark. Being able to hide in the shadows was a major trait of my old job, which could come very handy as time passes. The faint sound of the footsteps of whoever I was following, seemed to lead to a closed door. I could see a little line of light, which confermed the presence of someone. Suddendly angry voices began to raise from the inside, making me get closer and set my ear in the wood, hoping that they would mantain the same voice height.

"-n't hide her for ever Rei! She'll grow up, she'll start question - hell, she already does! - and as much as I'd like to keep her away from Enji, Nozomi-chan will eventually meet him. He is her father, as much as you don't like it" Tomoe's voice was full of, apparent, concern, but I couldn't quite say why it was hard to belive.

"Dammit, you think I don't know? I saw her Tomoe, she is too smart to just accept things as they are. And if you're really answering all of her questions on the world Nozomi will ask to go outside. And we can't hide her forever. Bit for now we'll stick to the plan" was the faint answer of my mother. I didn't understand the reason why they were having a conversation on the matter. They agreed on the fact that I needed to stay hidden, which was probably the point they set in stone before I was even born, so it left me wondring what was going on.

"But…!"

"Enough, Tomoe. We aren't airing someone to teach her to control her quirk, even less to fight. You'll do just fine. I know it's hard, but is for her sake. No one must come across the mention of her, let aside come near her. I made myself clear?"

"Crystal"

A cold chill descended my spine as I tensed. Rei's charatcher was something I barely remember coming across, but I was pretty sure she was a broken woman, even before the big incident. It was kind of scaring aknowledging that she was more than a psicopath*. The little exchange made me feel a bit out of the tune. Sure, Tomoe's request was stupid and dangerous, even though she kind had a point on the fact that I needed someone competent to teach me how to deal those freak super powers once they were going to show. Rei, on the other hand, was very careful and determinated on not committing any faux pas, so much that she's loosing sight on the bigger plan.

Also Tomoe's reaction, the way she said it, was worrying. It was like she was annoyed, but the kind of issue that's not too much of trouble, like something she could easly take care of in the near future, even if it was kind of irritating.

But I knew, from the tones and choice of word, that there was more than met the eye, even for someone who knew the general background of the situation. Hearing footsteps coming in my direction I started running at the top speed my short legs could muster, nearly falling a couple of times, storming in my room and locking it as faster as I could. I belived they stopped talking about something else or there was no chance I could make it in time against an adult size body.

Breathing deeply I seated on the wooden chair around the table, slamming my head on the table. I was surrounded by an ambiguous situation, with supposed parental figures mentally unstable or not totally sincere. If I thought my years of struggle were still far I was hilariously wrong.

Once Tomoe was back she was already returned to her gentle persona, seemingly totally unfazed by the previous conversation with my mother. And it was scary to notice how her acting were good. She was the kind of person that once you discover her second face is difficult to trust. However, like I was drinking a glass of water, I welcomed her with the brightest smile my still toothless mouth could pull off, being replied by hers.

"How was Shouto today?" I asked, as of routine, pretending to be interested in my notes, not really paying any attention to them. I couldn't bear to watch her in her eyes without feeling impelling disgust surging, and now that I could just ignore her I caught the occasion. No need on risking my temper to be loose.

"Not exactly quiet, so I guess he was fine" she replied smiling slightly. I lifted my head, only to see her sitting on the couch and sigh tiredly. I didn't know whhat to think exactly. I was sure she was up to something, pleasant or not I still didn't know, and starting an argument would end up just with me loosing badly, seen my two years old situation.

My eyes locked with hers and we started a staring contest that I could say neither of us would win. We didn't get what was going on the mind of the other and this only ended up being frustrating as hell. Well, Tomoe got the worst shot as from her perspective, no matter how much I proved to be smart, I was still a baby. Getting outsmarted by someone you change diapers to is not something you look for.

The atmosphere of the room changed from chill to tensed the exact moment we diverted our gazes, me returning my writing hell and her relaxing on the couch. I knew that paranoia was a necessary evil, expirience made sure to drill it in my head, but there, in a supposedly secure location, I couldn't help but force myself to not react too much out of the line, to just calm down and breath while I could still do it.

But my body was of an entire different opinion, and so I got the worst out of it. Tomoe seemed to not care, but I was quiet sure she was aware of the sudden behavior. I didn't get if she knew I eavesdropped but she was far too smart to shrug it off. And I really didn't know what to expect.

Sighing heavily I closed my books and started to clean all the mess, not feeling to even pretend to study, my head working on hundreds of thoughts at te same moment. In the end the day was a complete disaster, and my apparent peace shattered in a million piece.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Unfortunately I couldn't add all the scenes I wanted to without destroying the flow of the story, which is kinda sad, but I'll try to make up in the next chapters. I'm really sorry for being so late but I'll try to fill up a monthly quota of chapters, hopefully I'll manage to balance time from school (included school hours I study around twelve hours per day, five of them being regular class)._**

 ** _The next two chapters will be juicy as heck, especially the fifth, so get yourself ready!_**

 ** _Thanks for the follows and, the favoureds and the review!_**

 ** _They really make me happy._**


End file.
